supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family 2031 Christmas
Time to Open Presents Nicole: "At Grandma Desiree's house, it was Christmas and the family was opening presents." family wakes up bright and early at Grandma Desiree's to open presents Paula: "Kids, time to open presents!" family runs downstairs to the living room with a Christmas tree opens up his presents Rico: "This is great! I got a Squacky the Duck plush, a Pudsey Bear, lotsa candy, a Pikachu doll, a Bugs Bunny doll, a stash of candy, a Pajanimals coloring book, and so much money!" opens up her presents Lucy: "What is this? Wow! I've got " looks inside his stocking Rico: "Yahoo! I got a few Rolie Polie Olie books, an Olie the Robot plush, a Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun DVD, and a gift card to Toys R Us!" smiles happily Rico: "This is the best Christmas ever!" looks inside her stocking Lucy: "Ooh, peppermint bark, some pens, a notepad, chocolate coins, a Flyleaf CD, candy canes, Hershey's kisses, Gummi Christmas trees, candy cane Christmas trees, a Best Buy gift card, a Subway gift card, bath salts, a bath fizzy, some lip gloss, jelly beans, some money, a chocolate Santa, a milk chocolate nutcracker and a Forever 21 gift card!" Marisa, Myles and Corey hurry over to their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Imogen: "We got coal..." Corey: "This is all dad's fault!" Myles: "I swear I will kill dad!" Marisa: "At least we still got presents. I hope I get a lipstick box." opens her present to reveal a note that reads "Marisa, you have been anything but good this year. You showed a complete lack of respect for authority, shoplifted from stores, tortured your brother Rico, told lies to your mother, cheated on your school test, got bad grades in school, got several after school detentions and you even destroyed public property. Signed, Santa." in cursive Marisa: "Aw, phooey..." Imogen: "I hope I get a Nintendo Wii U." opens her present to reveal a note that reads "Imogen, you have been very naughty this year. You shoplifted from countless stores, bullied other children and stole money from the collection plate at church. Signed, Santa." in cursive Imogen: "Ugh." Myles: "I hope I get a paintball gun and a Grand Theft Auto V game." opens his present to reveal a note that reads "Myles, your behavior this year was very bad. You showed a complete lack of respect for authority. Signed, Santa." in cursive Myles: "He has got to be kidding me." Corey: "I hope I get an XBOX 360." opens his present to reveal a note that reads "Corey, this year you were very naughty. You stole a neighbor's motorcycle and took it for a joyride. Signed, Santa." in cursive Corey: "Grrrr..." Marisa: "You know what, guys? LET'S GET REVENGE ON DAD!!!!" Imogen: "HE'S A (bleep)!" Myles: "HE'S SO GOING TO GET IT!!!!" Corey: "LET'S ALL KILL DAD! WE ALL HATE CHRISTMAS! BAH, HUMBUG!" Marisa, Imogen, Myles and Corey: "CHHAAARRRRGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!" gathers weapons, such as a kitchen knife, a cigarette lighter, a plastic bag, etc. Marisa, Imogen, Myles and Corey Get Revenge on Giuseppe Imogen, Myles and Corey scream fiercely at the top of their lungs ties Giuseppe to the chair with duct tape splashes bleach all over Giuseppe's face sets Giuseppe on fire takes out a knife and slashes Giuseppe's throat Stacie: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!" Imogen: "This is for you, (bleep)!" splashes bleach on Stacie's face force-feeds Stacie vodka Pietro takes over calls Military School Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Helllo?" Pietro: "My name is Pietro Todaro and I am celebrating the holidays with my brothers and sister, and nieces and nephews in Helena, Montana. I am sending my 13-year old niece called Morisa, 12-year old niece called Imogen, 7-year old nephew named Myles, and 3-year old nephew named Corey, for their atrocious behavior towards my brother Giuseppe and adopted sister Stacie." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: Pietro: "Starting tomorrow." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: Pietro: "Three months shall do it." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: Pietro: "I have a MasterCard." calls 911 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Pietro: "This is Pietro Todaro from Helena, Montana. I'm going to need an ambulance for my adopted sister Stacie and biological brother Giuseppe. 13-year old Morisa tied Giuseppe to a chair with duct tape, 7-year old Myles set Giuseppe on fire, 12-year old Imogen splashed bleach all over Giuseppe's face, 3-year old Corey slashed Giuseppe's throat with a knife, Marisa splashed bleach all over Stacie's face, and Corey force-fed Stacie vodka." Krampus the denomic beast is dressed as Krampus, the denomic beast, in Myles' room Angelo: (in a denomic, scary voice) "Young man, I have traveled from the Northern Alps to punish you, Morisa, Imogen, and Corey for the atrocious attitude, disrespect, and unfairness towards the father and the aunt this year." takes out the burlap sac, a cane, and a switch Angelo: (in a denomic, scary voice) "GET IN MY SAC!" Imogen: "WAIT! IT'S ANGELO IN DISGUISE!" splashes bleach in Angelo's face and she and Marisa, Corey, and Myles flee Paula: "Congratulatuions, now Christmas is ruined." Christmas Dinner Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts